Hidden Truths - Rewrite
by nioki-nainai
Summary: "Hidden Truths" is a 5 chapter story about the trials and feelings Kanade/Yukino had to pass through to communicate their feelings... KanadexYukino [Note - this story is a fixed version and rewrite of the past one]


***** First of all I want to say that I do not own Candy Boy. I wish I did but I don't… No copyright infringement was intended.**

 **A/N – So ~ about time I'm back to writing CB fanfics. As some of you may know, my CB fanfics continue together. I wanted to continue my Candy Boy fanfics but looking back at the first 4, they're a bit of a wreck. Back then my writing skill were rough and since now they got a bit polished, I decided to fix them a bit and give them justice. The base story is still the same, just better details. I hope you guys enjoy reading them~**

 **Tips** [just in case] **:**

Normal text – narrative

"Double inverted commas = speech"  
 _"Double inverted commas + italic = whispers"  
_ 'Single inverted comma = thoughts'

* * *

 **Part 1: Hidden Truths - Hidden**

A new day was about to start; one that the twins didn't know it would be effecting them this much. The sun could be seen shining bright, casting light into the twins' room from the little window they had in their room. Yuki and Kana were still sleeping somewhat peacefully, holding hands.

This soon changed. Something had woken up Yuki. _"My hand…"_ , she whispered, feeling a certain tightness around her hand.

Someone was pressing her hand tight, too tight, enough to wake her up. She looked at Kana, noticing that her little twin was almost crying, tears forming at the end of her eyes. Kana's usual peaceful face had turned into a painful one; one that hurt Yuki to see.

Wanting to help her sister, Yuki decides to try and wake up her up, calling out the twins' name, " _Kana-chan~_ "

This caused the brunette to react a bit but it didn't wake her up. Kana was still fidgeting in her dream, pressing Yuki's hand more and more, as if this somehow helped and comforted her.

Feeling her hand getting clenched more, Yuki started at Kana a bit more, deciding to try again. _"She's having a nightmare… let's try one more time…", she started as she got closer to her twin sister. "Kana-chan~"_ , she whispered again, this time having a different effect; a vocal response.

Yuki's whisper had reached Kana but not in the way she expected. Kana had started sleeping talking. _"S-sorry Yuki-chan… I'm sorry…"_ , Kana answered as a tear ran down her cheek.

'Sorry… sorry for what?', Yuki thought, feeling confused by what she had just heard. She kept looking at Kana who was still randomly mumbling some words and decided to remain quiet this time, hoping to get a hint or two of what her sister could be dreaming.

As she waited, Kana whispered again, _"Y..Yuki... don't... don't hate me... I'm sorry… please forgive me…"_

Yuki couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'How could I hate you… when you're the person I love the most?... I love you… I could never hate you… what are you dreaming?…', she thought, feeling helpless as she couldn't say those words to Kana in that dream to make her feel better.

 _"for… for..give… me… Yuki…chan"_ , Kana persisted to answer while continuing to fidget in her dream, lightly kicking with her legs as she sleep talked.

Yuki knew only one thing; whatever Kana was dreaming, it was certainly about her… but what was this nightmare she was having?

* * *

 **Kana's Dream**

Kana was having a bad dream… a dream about something she wanted…. a dream where she had just confessed to her loved one… a dream that in the end turned into a nightmare… a nightmare where her wish turned for the bad… where her confession of love for the only one she cares for didn't go the way she wanted…

All around her was a black pit of darkness. She couldn't see anything… anything except darkness… and voices… voices of hate… of disgust…

\- "What did she just say?"

\- "She loves her sister?"

\- "How can she love her sister in that way?"

\- "They have the same blood!"

\- "I wouldn't want to be her parent!"

\- "It's disgusting!"

\- "What is wrong with her?"

As this voices kept talking, Kana turned around, trying to find the source of those voices… voices which were judging her… judging that strong love she had… the love she had for her sister...

As she kept turning around, something appeared in that darkness; a familiar figure, one dear to her heart - Yuki. As she ran towards her, she noticed that her sister was trying to say something. Seeing this, Kana stopped running, wondering what she wanted to say, "Yuki…?"

Yuki looked into Kana's eyes, wanting an answer. "Is it true what they're saying?"

Kana felt her heart clench. She hoped for the best but feared what reality would offer. She felt words were at loss at that moment and all she could so was nod her head, signaling that what Yuki asked was in fact the truth… but as she feared, Yuki's response wasn't the one she hoped. Yuki's expression turned into a sad one and soon, she turned around, giving her back to Kana… She turned around facing another direction, as if it was in disgust...

These actions pierced Kana's heart. She felt she did wrong, that she needed to apologize. "Sorry... Yuki-chan, I'm sorry... Please Yuki, don't hate me… I'm sorry…", she shouted as tears went down her cheeks. She tried to run towards her sister, closer and closer towards her loves one… but this time, something was blocking her.

Suddenly she couldn't move her legs anymore. Something had grabbed her, dragging her down into the darkness. She tried her best to stretch her hand to grab Yuki's hand, getting closer and closer, but when she had almost reached it, Yuki turned around facing her.

Kana's hand dropped down. She was in shock. Yuki had a painful expression on her face, an expression she knew she had caused… an expression that made her heart ache, stricken deeply down inside, making her feel helpless…

'How could I hurt her like this? How could I tell her? I shouldn't have told her what I'm feeling. I'm just selfish. I didn't think about her at all… What can I do now? Does she hate me? Is she disgusted by me?... I can't hurt her anymore. I need to go away. I need to run. I can't stay here any longer. Dammit, I can't move… Dammit, I'm trapped… I need to get out of here, but my legs are blocked… Come on legs work, just work again. Just run...run… run… run…'

She suddenly felt her legs free again… she could move again. She looked at Yuki one last time, still having the same expression. There was only one thing she could do; she had to run in the opposite direction… entering deeper in that black pit of darkness, until everything became dark again, so dark she couldn't even see her hands...

'I should be safe here... no one will find me here.', she thought as she dropped down on the ground, staying quiet. She hugged her legs and kept repeating the same phrase to herself, over and over, hoping it will become true... hoping something will change…

"Forgive me Yuki... Forgive me... I'm Sorry… Forgive me Yuki-chan..."

* * *

In hope to try and make Kana feel at least a little bit better, Yuki decided to try her best to calm her down. She clenched her intertwined hand tighter and stretched herself near Kana's ear, whispering to her beloved one, _"It's ok."_

Those words had an effect. Kana stopped fidgeting but a single tear fell from Kana's eye... It seems Yuki's words had hit Kana. They reassured Kana enough to make her stop kicking but at the same time, they hit her hard enough to still make her shed a tear...

Yuki felt her heart tighten… It hurt deep inside. She didn't know how she could help her Kana… to help the one she loves. She started feeling agitated but she knew it wasn't the time for it. She calmed herself down and slowly placed a gentle hand on Kana's cheek, gently removing that one tear. _"It's ok."_ , she whispered again as she held Kana's hand even tighter.

Hearing it again, Kana had calmed down a bit but her expression hadn't changed that much. She moved a bit her head, murmuring, "Yu…ki…"

Not sure what else she could do, she decided to make one last attempt to calm Kana down. She leaned herself down, planting a gentle kiss on Kana's forehead, whispering, _"I love you Kana."_

Instead of calming Kana down, the statement shocked the younger twin enough to wake her up. She pulled herself backwards, hitting the wall behind her. She rubbed the back of her head, shaking it as if to make the pain and confusion disappear.

She looked at Yuki, finding her to be asleep. In truth Yuki was awake, trying not to laugh at what just happened. She had decided to pretend to be asleep, not sure herself why she was doing so.

Kana released a deep sigh, and kept looking at Yuki. Her expression was firm, serious, almost disappointed. _"Those words… were they a dream? They had to be. It was a dream... just a dream... yet... yet I wanted to reply, to at least manage to say it in my dream… to say it back… I love you too Yukino."_

Kana couldn't help but feel confused. That dream was scary but those words; she felt she had really heard them. She placed her free hand on her face, covering her eyes as she started shaking her head in attempt to clear her mind. She deeply sighed again as she released a heartfelt whisper, _"When will I really tell Yuki these words..."_

All this made Yuki feel confused. She couldn't help but notice how much Kana was serious while saying all of that, and how strong all those words sounded. All was overwhelming and soon she got lost in thoughts. 'What did she mean by all of that? Does... does Kana love me that way too? It seems so but I don't want to make the first step... I'm too scared. I don't want to be wrong. What if she leaves me? I can't risk that…'

Not sure what to do, Yuki decided to at least try push things forward. First, by pretending to wake up from her fake sleeping, acting as if she didn't know what was happening. "Ka...na… chan", she said slowly as she looked at her sister.

Upon hearing this, Kana shivered, fearing that her sister had heard what she just said. A small shade of red made its way on her face as she blushed, only to latter respond with a simple; "Mhm?"

Yuki didn't want to say it directly so she decided to keep playing dumb. "You called? I heard my name... I think.", she asked, wondering how Kana will react.

Kana felt somewhat relieved seeing Yuki is confused. "No no, don't worry", she stated as she gently caressed Yuki's face with her free hand and smiled, "Keep on sleeping." She then pulled their intertwined hands up and slowly kissed Yuki's hand, adding, "I was just mumbling alone.", ending it with a smile again. She wanted to tell Yuki the truth but her dream didn't make her think positively. All she could do was hide her feelings.

Silence reigned. The two remained silent, looking into each other's eyes, as if both of them wanted to say something; something they couldn't say.

'Yuki… I wish I could tell you everything. These feelings I've been cultivating for all these years... I love you so much. I hope we'll always be together. I want to tell you what I'm feeling... but what if you leave me? I love everything about you... and I love how much you care for me. I love feeling your love. I promise I'll always stay by your side. I'll protect you… I'll protect you from the bad of this world in any way I can... even from myself…'

'Kana… Look at her. She's so cute... trying to hide her worries. I wonder what she feels about me. Maybe she loves me the same way I love her. How can I find out if that's the case or not? I want us to always be together. I want to embrace her all my life. I need to find out how she feels about me… What to do… What to do… Ah~… I know!'

An idea struck Yuki. 'Let's see if I can make this go the way I want.', she thought as she tried to trigger certain events to see her loved one's reaction. She gently pulled Kana down so that the two would be lying near each other.

This surprised Kana, "Ah, what are you doing?", she shouted as she got pulled down.

"I just want to cuddle a little more before we wake up. It's still early.", she concluded, giving Kana a gentle smile.

Seeing that smile and hearing Yuki's demand, Kana couldn't help but blush and stay silent... After a couple of seconds, she decided to respond with a quick yet meaningful word.

"Ok"

Hearing that word, Yuki immediately takes action, snuggling more to Kana. She places her head on Kana's shoulder and then wraps her arm around Kana's waist, hugging her. This causes Kana to blush again and after a few seconds, she decides to move the arm Yuki is using as pillow to hug her closer, holding her tight from behind... making Yuki feel secure and protected.

This makes Yuki smile. _"I love this feeling... I feel safe."_ , she whispered as she snuggled her head more onto Kana's shoulder.

Seeing Yuki smile, Kana couldn't help by smile back. "I'll always protect you.", she stated in a serious voice.

"Thank you", she answered, cuddling more and more. As she got closer, Yuki could now hear Kana's heart beat fast. She wondered if it was beating this fast for her. She slowly felt enchanted by that beat and after hearing that strong emotion, she decides to test… or more to tease her sister once again.

"Hey Kana-chan, Kana-chan.", she said playfully, looking up towards Kana.

Kana quickly replied, "Yeah?", wondering what Yuki wanted.

"Do you love me?", Yuki asked, looking attentively at her loved one.

Kana didn't think twice hearing that question. "I do.", she stated immediately.

With those words, Yuki could hear Kana's heart beat faster. "We'll be together forever, right?"

Kana quickly nodded her head. "We will.", she answered as she move her free hand to gently caress Yuki's cheek.

Kana's heartbeat acted once again and Yuki felt somewhat fulfilled with the sound of that heart beat gradually increasing... "Will you kiss me?"

Hearing those words, Kana made a strange twitching expression. She couldn't help but feel mocked by what her sister just asked.

Kana's expression was too amusing for Yuki. She started giggling and soon smiled at Kana, gently caressing back her cheek. "Can I kiss you?", she asked. Yuki could now feel Kana's beat to the max. Kana's face went total red, soon followed by a series of coughs.

Yuki suddenly starts giggling again. Kana's reactions were too cute for her. "You didn't say no. Hmm~... I wonder~... I guess for now this will do!", she concluded as she lifted her head and kissed Kana on her forehead.

As Yuki's soft lips touched Kana's forehead, Kana felt her face turning red again. "T-thank-k y-you...", she stuttered as a wide smile made its way.

Seeing that smile, Yuki smiled back. "This is until you build your courage. Ok?", she asked with a serious expression, catching the brunette's attention.

Kana soon felt confused by those words. She looked at her sister, wanting answers. "Courage... Courage for what? What do you mean?", she asked while a river of thoughts had now created itself inside Kana's mind. 'What does she mean by that? Is it about me and her k-k-kissing... Is she just playing with me? Why can't I know what she's thinking? I hate having all these thoughts... but I love her... What should I do?'

Kana felt too confused. She started shaking her head again in hope to sort her thoughts, resulting in Yuki giggling at the cute expressions. She pressed herself more towards Kana, embracing her little lover in hopes to hear more her maxed heartbeat. 'I wonder when she'll tell me, but until then…'

"so cute~"

* * *

 **A/N – And here's the correction of chapter one. I hope you like the small additions and how I fixed things. Most of all I hope you enjoyed reading the story. Any in** **put and constructive criticisms will be appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks~  
** nioki-nainai **  
**


End file.
